Zjednoczeni po raz ostatni
by Anna Katari
Summary: SHIELD jest w rozsypce. Każda ich placówka zostaje zaatakowana przez sojusze Red Skulla. W czasie jednego starć, jeden z Avengerów jest ranny. Jedyna baza, która nie została zrównana z ziemią to sam Helicarrier. Steve wraz z Carol muszą pomóc rannemu dostać się do miasta, a przeprawa przez pustynię nie będzie taka łatwa.
1. Postacie

Jest to jedno opko, które jest zmieszane i nie jest oparte historią po jakiś wydarzeniach, tylko postacie są z komiksu.

Występują

Carol Danvers (Miss Marvel)

Steve Rogers (Kapitan Ameryka)

Tony Stark (Iron Man)

Natasha Romanoff (Czarna Wdowa)

Frank Castle (Punisher)

Bruce Banner (Hulk)

Clint Barton (Hawkeye)

Nick Fury

Maria Hill

Sam Wilson (Falcon)

Rhodey Rhodes (War Machine)

Red Skull

MODOK

Whiplash

Agent Malen (ten z Extremis w IM:AA)

Dracula

Iron Monger( Justin Hummer)

Titanium Man

Attuma

Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane)


	2. Chapter 1: Yond

Carol spacerowała ze Stevem w spokojną noc. Nie mieli żadnych wezwań i mogli zrobić sobie przerwę. Tę ciszę przerwał dźwięk komunikatorów.

-Czy zawsze muszą nas wzywać? Trochę mnie to irytuje- oburzyła się

-Zrozum, że jako Avengers to normalne. Hmm... sygnał od Fury'ego To musi być coś ważnego- nawiązał połączenie z dyrektorem

Kliknął w komunikator. Głos był ledwo słyszalny. To był krzyk. Wołanie o pomoc.

-Potrzebne wsparcie... Placówka... Yond...Pustynia...Szybko- zerwała się łączność

-Steve, co mamy robić?- spytała Carol

-Lecimy na pustynię. Podrzucisz mnie?

-Pewnie

Dzięki zdolnościom lotu Miss Marvel, chwyciła Kapitana i polecieli do zaatakowanej placówki SHIELD. Wszędzie było widać piasek, a powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu, ulatniający się z budynku. Wylądowali niespostrzeżenie blisko bazy. Unieszkodliwili kilku agentów Hydry i AIM. Kilka kopniaków bez użycia mocy wystarczyło na pokonanie przeciwników. Gdy byli już w środku bazy, Steve obezwładnił dwóch agentów, stojących przy drzwiach do przeszli dalej, poznali większe zagrożenie. Whiplash szastający biczami na prawo i lewo i Iron Monger w swojej zbroi,. Była podobna do Hulkbustera, ale kolor był biały. Swoje ataki skupili na Iron Manie. Prawie cały pancerz miał w rozsypce. Tylko repulsory mu działały. Carol widziała, jak Tony cierpi. Ból przeszywający jego plecy przez bicze był nie do zniesienia. Leżał skulony, wyginając się za każdym uderzeniem Whiplasha. Kobieta wystrzeliła potężną energię z rąk, która wyrzuciła kata na ścianę. Steve rzucił granaty w zbroję przeciwnika. Nie było ani jednej rysy. Był bardziej trwały, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Niespodziewanie Whiplash pozbierał się z ziemi i chwycił biczem za nogę Carol.

-Nigdzie się nie ruszasz, panno Marvel

Wtedy poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przechodzi prąd. Leżała bez sił na ziemi. Obadiah nie marnował czasu i przydusił Starka do podłoża, by nie mógł się ruszyć. Wtedy jego rękę przeniknęła przez pancerz.

-Aaa!- krzyczał z bólu, gdy czuł, jak chce wyrwać mu coś z piersi

To coś to był reaktor. Utrzymywał go przy życiu. Jeśli on mu go wyrwie to będzie zdany na siebie przez 2 godziny.

-Tony!- podbiegł Steve, rzucając tarczą w łysielca.

To nic nie dało. Było już za późno. Carol była przerażona. Od razu, jak nabrała sił podbiegła do rannego.

-Haha. Zwycięstwo. Przegrałeś Stark. To już twój koniec- zaśmiał się szyderczo Obadiah i uciekł, trzymając trofeum

Whiplash również zwiał, ale poleciał na swoim dysku do swojej bazy. Steve podbiegł do przyjaciela. Cały pancerz był wrakiem. Tony jakoś się trzymał, ale nie miał zbytnio czasu.

-Co z tobą? Co oni ci zrobili?!- spytała nie kryjąc swojego niepokoju

-Eh... jakoś będzie, ale oni chcieli zemsty. Miałem strzec tej bazy

-Trzeba cię zabrać do szpitala- zasugerowała Carol

-Szpital nie wystarczy. Reaktor łukowy trzymał go przy życiu. Musimy do zabrać do Stark Tower. JARVIS da mu części zapasowe- powiedział, patrząc na jego bladą twarz

Dziewczyna wysłała sygnał do pozostałych Avengersów. Steve wziął go na ręce bez pancerza, bo to był już złom. Carol szła za nimi, by ich osłaniać.

-Ile mamy czasu? Ile wytrzymasz bez reaktora?- spytał go Kapitan

-2 godziny- wydusił z siebie

-To musimy się spieszyć, Carol. Wezwałaś wsparcie?

-Tak. Nie wiem, jak długo im to zajmie, ale ktoś otrzyma sygnał- odparła, licząc na szybką pomoc

-Znajdą nas. Na pewno- powiedział pewny siebie Steve

Szli już 15 minut przez pustynię. Nadal nikt się nie zjawił. Nie było żadnej żywej duszy.

-No i gdzie oni są? Cholera, nie mamy czasu- zdenerwował się

-Wiem, Steve. Wiem o tym. Wysłałam sygnał. Ktoś nas znajdzie.

Tony był zdesperowany. Chciał wstać o własnych sił i sam dojść do miasta. Jednak długo nie postał i szybko upadł. Znów chwycili go, ale położyli przy kamieniu.

-Nigdzie się nie ruszaj. Nie jesteś w stanie iść sam- wypomniał mu Kapitan

Carol była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Sprawdziła czas na zegarze. Minęła już prawie godzina. Kiedy już chciała starcic reesztki nadzie, pojawili się Frank, Natasha i Clint

-Co tak długo?- krzyknęła na nich

-Red Skull zaatakował bazę SHIELD- odparł Frank

-A co się stało Tony'emu?- spytała Natasha

-Mamy godzinę, by go zabrać do wieży. Obadiah wyrwał mu reaktor.- podsumowała Carol

-O cholera. To trzeba działać. Idziemy!- krzyknął Castle i poszli dalej przed siebie

**PS: Pierwszy raz pisze FF, więc nwm, czy jest to dobre. Liczę na wasze opinie w komentarzach. Nie pojawi się rozdział, jak nie zobaczę 4 komentarzy co najmniej. Sama wymyśliłam historię i nie musi się zgadzać z komisem. To wszystko to fikcja. Mam już napisany w zeszycie nowy rozdział, ale udostępnie go, jak spełni się warunek z komentarzami Zapraszam na moje blogi na Blogger Mój nick to Anna Katari. Zapraszam :)**


	3. Rozdział 2: Pomocna dłoń

**Złamałam warunek ale trudno. Chcę skończyć to, co zaczęłam. Wybaczcie, ze ktos trafia na to ścierwo ;(**

* * *

><p>Czas nadal gnał, nie zatrzymując się. Carol była wycieńczona długotrwałą wędrówką prze pustynię. Co chwile patrzyła na zegar, ile czasu mieli, by ocalić dowódcę. Natasha była wytrwalsza, ale upał też jej doskwierał z czarnym kombinezonie. Jedynie Steve nie zawracał sobie głowy atmosferą i czasem. Chciał tylko ocalić Tony'ego.<p>

-Daleko jest do najbliższej bazy?- spytała Natasha

-Skro zniszczyli już dwie placówki na pustyni to najbliższa jest 50 kilometrów stąd- spojrzał Kapitan przez wizjer

Steve trzymał w sowich ramionach rannego. Frank osłaniał z tyłu, a Carol z Wdową poszły przodem. Tylko Natasha zachowywała spokój, choć było trudno w tak ciężkiej sytuacji dla drużyny. Nagle zatrzymali się. Zauważyli postacie w żółtych kombinezonach wyposażeni w broń jonową.

-AIM- wydusił z siebie Kapitan, wyjmując tarczę gotowy do walki

To była horda pszczelarzy na czele z MODOKIEM

-Tak łatwo wam nie odpuszczę!- krzyknął mózgowiec, wysyłając swoich żołnierzy do ataku

Agenci rzucili się na nich całym zbiorowiskiem sługusów MODOKA. Kapitan położył Tony'ego ostrożnie przy kamieniu i szybko zajął się walką ze swoją tarczą. Sojusznicy dołączyli do niego. Natasha strzelała swoimi pociskami elektromagnetycznymi, Frank opróżniał każdy magazynek ze swoich strzelb, natychmiast uzbrajając się w kolejne kule. Pszczelarze padali jeden po drugim,aż całe pole bitwy było zasypane agentami AIM. Carol zleciała z powrotem na ziemię, biorąc ledwo przytomnego przywódcy na swoje barki.

-Niebo jest czyste. Zabieram go do bazy

-Carol! Nie zostawię cię samą. Lecę z tobą- krzyknęła Natasha

Kapitan został z Punisherem i Clintem. Agentka wskoczyła potężnym skokiem do góry, a Miss Marvel ją złapała. Razem poleciały, mijając ostatnie tereny pustyni. Mijały też zniszczone bazy SHIELD. Wszystkie płonęły i z każdej z nich wynoszono rannych agentów. Gdy zniknął piasek, znalazły się na lodzie. Wokół nich były góry a powietrze było zimne, niczym na najzimniejszym miejscu na Ziemi.

-Jak my jesteśmy na Arktyce?- spytała Carol, bezpiecznie lądując na nieznany ląd

-To nie Arktyka. Coś mi tu nie gra- zaniepokoiła się Romanoff

Naprzeciw nich wyszły lodowe potwory. Tak same, jak były w...

-Jotundheim? Czyli nie byłyśmy wcale na ziemi?- wstrząsnęła się odkryciem Miss Marvel

-Cholera. To musi być sprawka MODOKA. To tylko iluzja- próbowała ułożyć fakty zdumiona Wdowa

Potwory rzuciły się im na szyję, niszcząc spore kawałki lodowych głazów. Carol poczuła, jak jeden z nich wbijał swoje pazury w jej kostium. To nie mogła być iluzja.

-To nie iluzja, skoro czuje ból- rzuciła energią w potwora i natychmiast zmienił się w nieszkodliwą garstkę śniegu. Nagle zauważyły uskrzydloną postać z czerwonymi okularami lotniczymi.

-Tam coś jest- spojrzała w niebo Rosjanka

-Sam. Nareszcie- ucieszył się ledwo żywy naukowiec

Tony nie pomylił się. Po wsparcie przyleciał do nich Falcon, czyli Sam Wilson.

-Sorka za spóźnienie. Co tym razem?- spytał, chowając swoje skrzydła

-Stark ma kłopoty. Pomóż nam dostać się do wieży- odparła wprost

-Już się robi, Natasho

-Jak ty nas znalazłeś?- dopytała Carol

-Długo nie wracaliście do bazy to chciałem sprawdzić, co z wami i jak widzę to nie najlepiej.A gdzie Steve?

-Z Frankiem i Clintem walczą z agentami AIM- wyjaśniła agentka

Carol spróbowała wysłać sygnał pomocy, ale nikt nie odbierał. Próbowała dalej skontaktować się z Fury'm.

-Możesz próbować, ale się nie odezwą. Jest inwazja- wtrącił się Falcon

-Inwazja. Znaczy świata?- włączyła się do dyskusji Natasha

-Nie. Po prostu całe SHIELD zostanie zniszczone w jeden dzień.

-Ile zostało placówek?

-Kilka. Licząc helikarier to cztery- podsumował Sam

Miss Marvel spojrzała zaniepokojona na zegarek. Mieli już tylko 40 minut.

-Aż tak źle? Carol co jest?- zwrócił się do kobiety

-Obadiash z Whiplashem wyrwali mu reaktor. Mamy tylko 40 minut nim...- załamała głos

-Umrze- dodała agentka z powagą

-Stark, jesteś geniuszem. Wymyśl coś!- potrząsnął nim sojusznik

-Nie mam nic ...przy sobie. Zostawcie...mnie. Ratujcie SHIELD. Kapitan dowodzi

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z osłupieniem. Nie potrafili uwierzyć, ze ich dowódca tak łatwo dał za wygraną. To już nie był ten sam Tony Stark. Wygrał walkę z alkoholem, uratował firmę z rąk Stane'a,a mimo to chce dać się pokonać śmierci.

-Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie! Nie zostawimy cię- krzyknęła na niego Wdowa, by opamiętał się

-Przykro mi. Musicie ratować resztę. Chyba warto ocalić...więcej. Niż stracić jedno.

Carol nie wytrzymała. Wybuchła gniewem. Szarpnęła go za koszulę podnosząc do góry.

-Słuchaj mnie. Masz być z nami. SHIELD nie uratujemy to powstanie na nowo, ale ludzi, nie będzie już drugi raz.

-Zostawcie mnie. Idźcie- ledwo wykrztusił z siebie

-Avengersi nikogo nie zostawiają, tylko trzymają się razem- powiedział Sam

-Nie zostawimy cię- wszyscy patrzyli na Tony'ego, który był na skraju wyczerpania.

* * *

><p><strong>Zostały już tylko dwa rozdziały tego badziewia. Wiem, ze lipne ale chcę to skończyć.<strong>


End file.
